bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkio Master
Bonkio Master is an American bonk.io player (note there are two spaces between the name) and Youtuber that tends to be very active on bonk.io and has played since February 2018. His YouTube Account is The DexMaster with 175+ subs. He started an online clan called Legendary Pros which in a recent Youtube video he explains being allies with other clans online. This short clan has died quite after since. Before being on this account, he used to play ROBLOX, and then after being bored of that he went to play .io games and chose bonk.io. His old account XYTRO was his beginner account in December of 2017. He was inspired by the videos from SimpleGaming and JustThatGood that mentioned Bonk.io Master Compilations. He also enjoyed Shyguymask videos at the time. His first popular account "Bonkio _ Master", became well known until it was hacked and the pass was leaked, however the account has been used much, hence Bonkio Master was born. Bonkio Master creates maps very often and has reverted from copying maps because of how "stupid" it is, and also due to the large amount of criticism they receive from respected players. Some of his best maps include ''Bonkio Master Tournament at 840 likes, Bonkio Master Parkour at 249 likes, Ice Fortress Battle at 433 likes, LavaFall Kombat '''at '''36 '''likes, '''Slopes For Bonks '''at '''26 likes, and Floating Pillars 'at '''20 '''likes. '''Google Hotel was a previously copied map that is at 3.8k likes, however after a few months of deleting the map, he recreated a newer version of a hotel that is more creative and resembles nothing compared to the previous 'hotels' that have been copied from Benel. Thus this map is considerably one of his most famous maps to list. His favorite map is DEATH, due to the aspects of raw skill in gameplay. His second is DAC (Duck and Cover), because it is also skill oriented, and most of the DAC hosts are friendly. Bonkio Master's maps are known for having an imprinted "M" logo whenever he makes certain maps that are original so he gets credit for them. He features a few videos involving confirming hackers, to hacking videos, 1v1s, new maps, and even his own form of winning compilations, as well as movies. He also appears in "Shyguymask's - One Man Army" video where he is the last challenger as a part of the premiere and in "Joker and me's - Can I Beat Bonkio Master" video with a short introduction about his gameplay tactics specifically on the DEATH map. He is also currently creating a Bonk.io Movie which is yet to be released as an independent film project in the summer of 2019. He is also creating a sequel to the movie to end his years on YouTube. Bonkio Master's account has been hacked at least 3 times on bonkio almost forcing him to quit due to a hacker erasing all of his maps and sharing the pass. His new account "IAmBonkioMaster" remains his main alternative account. His other alt is a Level 7 account which he rarely plays on: named "2 Bonkio Master." 'He also mapmakes on an account called '''Ziink. Bonk.io Master is quite skilled. One major level gain was going from Level 70 - Level 91 within one month from excessive training. He tends to play 4-8 hours a day on bonk. On rare occasions, he may play for 12 hours. This tends to be one of the reasons why he levels up quickly. Another is playing multiple times on quickplay and has reached at least 95 wins on Quickplay at the most before the game crashed. When asked about if he is the only original Bonk.io Master in the game, the answer is yes. Especially since there are two original bonkio master accounts: bonkio master '''and '''bonk.io master. Both of those names were uncapitalized unlike his, and they haven't been used for 2 years. A user, most likely, entered an impossible pass for both of these accounts and therefore no one can use them. Their levels are 0, which indicates that they are rare accounts that were intentionally made not to be used. This is why when he first created this account he considered including 2 spaces in his name, before any user could take this account as well. It is one of the reasons he exists today. He considers his account a rare privilege to show people this rare phenomenon in the game. At one time, a hacker caused Bonkio Master's account to have a glitched skin slot and deleted friend list, causing him to stop playing from 3/15 - 3/17 of 2019. Bonk.io Master is also an active member of the BCD on Discord as of March 2019. He has recently revived the DEATH Fanatics Discord Server. He is also admin of the BMCD (Bonkio Mapmaking Community Discord) which is owned by Greenhood. As with his name, he does not associate himself to be the best player in the game. He does have intentions of reaching a higher level or boosting his skill however, he has no intentions for bias at the moment. ''' '''Youtube Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW65QrIcXspfWd5AIH-HFs Bonkio Master: 'Level 111 '*currently of 10/22/2018 ' Screenshot 20190328-180020~3.png|Current Highest Upvoted Map Screenshot 20190328-175930~2.png|Rogue Temp.jpg|Floating Pillars Screenshot 20190328-175857~2.png|Bonkio Master at Level 100 BMT.png|Bonkio Master Tournament ' Category:Players Category:Youtubers Category:BCD Members